The False Choise
by Zeta 'thegamer' Draconix
Summary: *RE-DONE*   Moonbeam is captured by the enemy, and interrogated in a very peculiar way... After a long time of Torture, when all hope seems lost... Her rescuer come, and soothes her pain.., surprisingly there is some comforting from soundwave...ENJOY!


Okay, to begin, may I say that I had this made by a very good friend when I gave him the plot and stuff, may I say I am giggling like a wasted femme at the moment as I upload this… Thank Blue Buick R. for making the story for me to upload. I am happy that this was made. Not long after I saw this nice pic of (Transformers Prime) Soundwave +Optimus prime on deviantART I got this idea. I asked him to make it, and he did… after digging it up from the depths of my computer, i decided to edit here and there, so it was remade and updated enjoy!

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

Moonbeam is mine though…

Title: The False Choice

Summary: Moonbeam suffers for her choices, but really it was the only way.

Rating: M

Verse: TFP

Warning: non-con, tentacles and violence in multiple chapters

Dodging another missile Moonbeam cursed as she literally felt the heat from it gaze her belly. The shots were getting closer and she was tiring. It was just her luck to run across a con while taking a leisurely flight. The calm of the past few weeks, while welcome, was also dull in many respects and to stave off the beginnings of cabin fever she decided to escape the base for a while. Flying never ceased to instill a sense of liberation in her, even while her love for it was incomprehensible to the ground based Autobots.

This flight, however, was anything but peaceful. She'd been circling a series of low hills, even after all this time entranced by the variety and otherworldliness of Earth's organic surface when the first missile struck out of nowhere. Her scaley armor protected her from any major damage or breach from the impact, but the force still managed to knock her off balance sending her tumbling toward the ground before she righted herself. A quick and panicked scan of the area revealed none other than Starscream blasting up from one of the valleys below, gaining altitude at an alarming rate, and closing the distance between them.

She had no idea what the Decepticon commander was doing in the area, nor did she have time to speculate as she was forced into a series of evasive maneuvers as he continued to fire, chasing her relentlessly as the landscape blurred below them. In a dogfight she was at a disadvantage, for while she could withstand a lot of fire power, her alt mode's size and the weight of her armour made her less maneuverable and quiet a bite slower than her sleek opponent. Her attempts to call for backup died in a fizzling pop, the first blindside hit most likely disabling her comm.

Deciding her chances were far better if she turned and fought Moonbeam executed and quick roll in an attempt to come face to face so the speak with her pursuer; she would fare better in a collision and hopefully damage the flyer enough to escape. Unfortunately for her she miscalculated Starscream's reaction speed as the jet jerked straight up a split second before he made contact with her. The sound of his engines was deafening, the power from the thrusters so close devastating. Whether he intended it or not the force of his thruster propelling him upward blasted straight onto the hovering Moonbeam and anyone with even the most basic of science schooling knew that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Starscream's sudden ascent cause the nearby Moonbeam's equally sudden and violent decent. In laymen's terms she crashed and crashed hard. The impact rattled her quite thoroughly and she lost contact with her audio and visual sensors for a moment. When they finally recalibrated she found herself crumpled at the bottom on a grassy knoll, and huge rut a testament to her trajectory. She also found a pair of lean legs in her field of vision and followed them up to the business end of Starscream's weapon. He wore a mean smirk and tutted at her.

"Sloppy my dear, very sloppy," he admonished. "Whatever were you hoping to achieve by that foolhardy tactic?"

"I was hoping to cave in your nosecone," she snapped back but did not twitch a servo. "It would have improved your looks I'm sure!"

"My looks are the least of your worries," he growled back and promptly kicked her soundly in the side of the head. Everything went black once more.

When she finally came online the view hadn't improved much. She'd obviously been forced back into her robot mode, the very idea of such a direct manipulation being committed while offline making her sensors crawl, and placed in a holding cell. It was dim, it was metal, and it was obviously on the Decepticon command ship. She'd been in this situation before and the prospect of what awaited her this time was anything but reassuring if her previous experience was anything to go by.

She did a quick check of her body with her visor, her tail was fine, an her wings weren't broken, she then felt her visor and it wasn't cracked, then she looked at her torso, and growled slightly as she saw that she was stripped of her armor and weapons, they even removed her scale cloak, so now she was powerless, and vulnerable. She also felt weaker than she should and suspected an energon drain was conducted as well. A quick check confirmed her suspicions as her reserve stats came up woefully low. She was battered, weak and in hostile territory, while the rest of her team thought she was out on a little jaunt looking for some alone time. It was time to face facts, she was going to have to get herself out of this predicament and it would not be easy.

Her mood soured further when the door the detention block opened and three hated forms made an appearance. Starscream, flanked by Knock Out and Soundwave, moved further into the room to stand in front of her cell; two of them wearing smiles that were anything but kind, the third blank and soulless as always. Moonbeam shuddered, while she found her own visor sometimes impeded how well she could communicate her mood through facial expressions she was grateful not to be burdened with a full face screen like the enemy communication officer. Soundwave seemed more a machine than any of them.

"Finally awake are we," Starscream addressed her; hands clasped behind his back as her surveyed her through the forcefield. "I was beginning to worry that Knock Out had permanently damaged you with his regretfully necessary ministrations."

"Hey now," Knock Out exclaimed in mock outrage. "You know I have a deft touch. And believe me I touched her in all the right ways!"

Moonbeam snarled and lunged as close to the forcefield as she could without getting shocked. "Try that while I'm awake freak and we'll see how long you keep those 'deft' hands of yours!"

"Feisty," Knock Out drawled unfazed.

"Enough of this inane banter," Starscream snapped. "Unlike Megatron I will not waste my time or precious resources on the likes of you! You have one chance to tell us where the Autobot base is; otherwise you will find yourself of no use to me and be disposed of accordingly."

Moonbeam scoffed. "And if I tell you where the base is I also lose my 'usefulness'…I'm thinking I'll meet the same fate either way. I'd rather die with honor than as a traitor."

"Oh but you're mistaken," Starscream corrected. "You're fate will be much worse if you do not choose to cooperate. You're choices are rather simple: a quick painless death or one riddle with torments." He paused as if considering. "And given your earlier reaction to Knock Out's crass remark I can think of the perfect place to start those torments."

What little energon she had left ran cold at the threat, but her resolve was steadfast. She would not betray her comrades' location just to be spared indignities to her body. Starscream was wrong, there was no choice really. No choice at all.

"You can all go to the pit," she replied coolly, making sure her gaze was unwavering.

"Not before you I'd wager," Starscream purred, turning to make his way toward the door. "Knock Out, you're with me!"

The red and white mech startled out of his eager and lascivious staring. "What? You just said…"

"I'm looking for a horror, Knock Out," Starscream interrupted the other's protests. "I get the impression that Soundwave's touch can deliver the desired results much better than yours."

Casting a quick look over that the silent and imposing Soundwave, Knock Out moved to follow his leader. "No arguments here," he muttered.

Just before the door slid ominously shut behind them Starscream called out. "Contact me immediately if she has a change of heart," he ordered not even bothering to turn and face them.

The silence which followed was tense and menacing, spurring Moonbeam to speak.

"Listen, Soundwave, you're a reasonable mech I'm sure. Why don't you just forget about old Screamer's orders and let me out of here. It'll be our little secret."

Soundwave did not move from his spot but he did tilt his head slightly before Moonbeam's own voice parroted back to her. "You can go to the pit."

"Okay fine. Suggestion number two, you knock me around a bit, call Starscream and tell him you've done your duty and I die with some dignity."

This time Soundwave did take a step forward. "Enough of this inane banter," Starscream's voice emanated from his speakers.

Backing up to the furthest corner of the cell Moonbeam crouched down in a defensive stance. She would not let this happen without a fight, though she wasn't as powerful, she was still a warrior until the end. "Alright, have it your way. Let's get this over with you glorified radio!"

Several things happened at once. Two large tentacles sprung from the Decepticon's back, one snaking over to stab at the control panel for Moonbeam's cell while the other snapped forward the instant the forcefield dropped to snag her by the ankle.

Sluggish as she was Moonbeam had little chance to evading the grab and she was roughly yanked off her pedes and onto her back in short order. Her audios ringing as the back of her helm made contact with the floor she weakly scrabbled for some sort of purchase as Soundwave slowly dragged her towards him.

Her wings screeched against the floor, pain flaring as their sensitive surface chaffed, and she was almost grateful when she was finally reeled in close to Soundwave if only for the relief it brought to the abused appendages. The relief was short lived as her attacker wrapped two tendrils around her knees, parted her legs, then dropped to his knees over her, his spider like servos coming up to pin her to the floor with crushing pressure on her shoulders.

Soundwave's face was looming over her and she could see her reflection mirrored in the blank screen's onyx-like surface. She looked terrified and it shamed her. Gritting her teeth she reared up hitting him as hard as she could in the visor with one of her horns. He barely reacted as his head snapped back; his grip unwavering, the only sound in the room her own ragged ventilations and the thud from the blow. He shook his head once and stared back down at her, a chip with a series of crazed cracks marring the surface of his face screen.

"Feisty," Knock Out's earlier comment drifted down to her.

"I'll show you feisty you disgusting Decipti…Grk!" her rant was cut short as one of those menacing tentacles wound its way around her neck, crushing her vocal processor and preventing any further movement from her head.

Distracted as she was by the coils around her throat she almost missed the second tentacle worming its way between their two bodies, the grasping end fumbling around her interface hatch. Despite the constriction around her neck she let out a panicked moan as the tentacle dug into the hatch's seams and unceremoniously ripped the panel right off.

She beat and scratched about his shoulders in a vain attempt to knock him off realizing that he wasn't even going to bother fragging her with his own spike, but rather clinically violate her with one of his prehensile feelers. Starscream was right; Moonbeam felt the horror creeping insidiously at the very thought.

She was not sure whether it was better or worse being unable to see what he was doing; she could only feel the surprisingly gentle explorations of the tentacle around her port, every joint and gear in her body clenching along with it at the contact. The smaller graspers on the end of the tentacle began flicking on the nodes lining the outside of her port, the touch sending shivers up her backstrut.

Moisture began to bead around the rim of the port, lubricant flow an automatic response to nodular stimulation. Megatron himself could have been on top of her and she would not have been able to stop the reaction. Despite her medical training the knowledge did little to lessen her mortification.

She could not maintain her extreme level of tension indefinitely, and the moment her port relaxed a fraction Soundwave took the opportunity to slam the teasing tentacle home. It hurt and she arched at the searing pain with a wail, the movement only jerking the breaching appendage further inside of her. She had never interfaced before, having wanted to save it for the right time, but now she felt like she was drowning in her shame.

Soundwave realized that his tendril just penetrated virgin walls, and did not immediately move once he was seated deep within her, allowing the pain to subside and her body to settle down, for it would be trouble for them both. She glared at him, projecting all of her hate, and nearly wrenched her shoulder out of its socket in rage when his played back Knock Out's earlier assertion that "you know I have a deft touch." He was mocking her, and if she ever got out of this alive she would make him pay dearly for it.

Revenge fantasies aside, it was hard to ignore when the tentacle inside her finally began to move. Soundwave dilated the appendage, stretching her already overfull port to its limit, then twisted it rubbing every node and sensor along her channel all at once. It was excruciating and intense, her core processor lighting up with a cacophony of conflicting input, resulting in light headedness and confusion. When the tentacle commenced thrusting her body was yanked back and forth slightly with the movement, despite Soundwave's tight grip on her, and she swore she could feel her insides being shredded. Her censors were registering something inside, but whether it was pain, pleasure or a mixture of both she could no longer interpret. The scent of lubricant and energon filled the room, but whether it was hallucination of her over active imagination or a reality it was unclear. The only thing she was sure of was that it could not go on for long, something was going to break, and in the end it was her. She began to writhe on the mechs tendrils, and she swore that behind that mask, he was grinning with amuzement. She managed to see him lean down slightly, he reached to her back, then gripped the base of her wings, having somehow known it was a hot spot for her. She arched, and screeched in pleasure, shaking in pleasure but not moving otherwise.

Confident in her temporary paralysis Soundwave uncoiled the tentacle from around her neck and brought the end up to hover above her face. She caught the sparking light of an electrical charge on the tip of it a moment before he brought it down to touch the length of its partner, a breath away from where it disappeared into her port. She imagined it was like having a laser rifle discharged inside of her. Her entire being seized up, fire lancing from her most intimate places throughout every limb. It was unlike any overload she ever experienced, if you could even call it that. She screeched loud enough to shatter windows, then buried her face in her arms. Soundwave pulled out the tentacle from her port, and she blacked out again as her body fell limp to the cold metallic floor.

For the third time in less than a day she surfaced from the depths of darkness, limbs throbbing and static clouding her vision. She sat up gingerly, taking in her surroundings. She was back in her cell, the forcefield reengaged and before her stood Soundwave, Starscream at his side. The Decepticon commander was toying with a piece of metal in his talons and it took her a moment to realize it was her interface hatch. The sight of it spurred her to her feet. She would not face them lying down.

"Soundwave has informed me that you might be amendable to providing the information we require," Starscream said smoothly, his gaze pointedly following the flow of fluid sliding down her legs, the said liquid a mix of her energon and transfluid.

She refused to be bated and stood firm, yet her legs quivered slightly. "He's mistaken." She snapped

Starscream frowned and snapped his gaze over to Soundwave. The other mech looked over toward Moonbeam and played back her audio shattering screech, causing her to wince slightly (which was actually the lighting in her visor narrowing towards the middle of the visor).

Brow raised Starscream looked back over to her, waiting for a reaction.

"You just don't get it," Moonbeam said.

"Oh, and what is it I don't get?" Starscream asked.

"Have you ever heard of a human called Mencius?" she continued.

Looking disgusted Starscream shook his head. "I do not make a habit of studying the repulsive organic parasites which crawl all over this planet, let alone learn their individual names."

"Too bad, you might learn something. Mencius said 'I dislike death indeed, but there is that which I dislike more than death, and therefore there are occasions when I will not avoid danger.'"

"'There are cases when men by a certain course might preserve life, and they do not employ it; when by certain things they might avoid danger, and they will not do them. Therefore, men have that which they like more than life, and that which they dislike more than death. They are not men of distinguished talents and virtue only who have this mental nature. All men have it; what belongs to such men is simply that they do not lose it.'" Soundwave added to the quotation, using the voice of some unnamed human reading Mencius' words.

Nodding her head Moonbeam straightened. "Death before dishonour, unlike you, I haven't lost that."

"Human lunacy apparently shared by you Autobots," Starscream sneered. "You seem pretty dishonoured to me," he added, emphasizing his words by throwing the torn interface hatch at the forcefield where it bounced back with a sizzle.

Looking down at the mangled piece of plating Moonbeam shook her head. "Like I said you don't know the meaning of the concept."

"And glad of it!" Starscream snarled. "For I will live and you my dear are soon to meet and very messy end."

With that he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, Soundwave ghosting along slowly behind him.

"So be it," she grandly hissed at their retreating backs, retreating further into her cell to sit in the dimness with nothing left to say. She would wait for rescue or death, whichever came first, and welcome both. But for now, she was a Hostage of the decepticons, with her wings and weakened at the moment fire breath to keep her warm in the dark coldness, she curled up in a corner, then shifted so her wings covered her, and her visor went dark as she tried to fall into recharge, and to her luck, she had succeeded, but not before tears slipped from her visor, onto her hands, and slowly to the ground.

End (or is it?)


End file.
